A Hero Dies Under Amber Skies XMathiasNightlord01 VersionX
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: Naruto/Star Wars: Clone Wars AU. After being sealed away for eons in a prison of amber. The artifact is discovered by the Republic and the Jedi. Who is this mysterious being who would show the Galaxy the power of the people known as Shinobi?
1. Prologue: Rebirth

**A Hero Dies under Amber Skies (MathiasNightlord01 Version)**

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**This is MathiasNightlord01 coming to you with the latest version of this fic with permission from XKhaosXKyuubiX to write this version. Now just to give readers a little heads up there will be quite a few differences from the previous versions of this fic and it will be drawing on several sources of inspiration, not just the original. I've wanted to write my own Naruto/StarWars Crossover fic ever since I read the original version of this fic and Darth Malleus's _The Good Left Undone. _Both fics have greatly inspired me to write this one and you will see some characteristics from both in here but with a twist of my own making.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: Rebirth**

Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the 4th Shinobi War and Jinchūriki of Kyūbi or Kurama as Naruto knew him, had been wandering the Great Nations for almost ten years after the war with Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha's forces, the Akatsuki. Over the years, Naruto dedicated himself to training and learning all there was to know about the Shinobi Arts and History.

He had learned much over the years and had matured greatly during and after his reign as the Rokudaime Hokage. He made many achievements during his reign such as negotiating the peace agreement between the Great Nations and helping the smaller countries gain more representation politically. The resulting peace created a virtual Golden Age in the Great Nations. Though not all was well, some of the leaders and agents of the Akatsuki were still at large. Over the course of the years the 5 Great Hidden Villages actively hunted down each of the remanants of the Akatsuki.

Naruto, after retiring from his position and passing on the role to his successor Konohamaru, was part of the hunts during his wanderings. However, despite their best efforts the criminals continued to elude capture and their plans of world domination.

Until now...

* * *

**Ruins of Rōran, Land of Wind**

Naruto walked down the stairs leading to an underground chamber he hadn't seen in 11 years. He had grown almost as tall as Jiraiya over the years and his hair had grown to about the same length. His body was in prime physical condition, with a lean musculature and more narrow features but otherwise he looked the same.

His outfit had also changed drastically and now he wore a high collared black shirt, pants, and Shinobi sandals with bandages around the shins. Over the his clothing, he wore bright red traditional style armor on his chest and waist while his arms were adorned with ANBU-style red arm guards and black gloves. He also wore a long black bandanna-style horned Hitai-ate with the kanji for _shinobi_ on it along and a short-sleeved black coat with a red flame pattern along the hemline like a haori.

The last time he had been here was during the Mukade time-travel incident. Naruto had remembered his experiences in the past after Kurama had managed to help him break the seal Minato had used to seal their memories of the events. However, today he wasn't here to reminisce. Today, he was here on buisness.

The intelligence divisions of the 5 great villages had managed to find the hideout of one of Akatsuki's most important figures during the war, Kabuto Yakushi. Kabuto was eventually able to break free of Itachi's Izanami technique thanks to the help of an unknown accomplice and fled before the allied forces could apprehend him. Over the years, he had evaded or killed all those who had hunted for him, including one of Naruto's former commanders, Yamato. Today, Kabuto would finally face justice for his crimes, both as Orochimaru's right hand man and as the snake sannin's successor to his mad scientist legacy.

After Naruto had finally reached the end of the stairs, he noticed a dark light coming from the crack between the doors. The former Hokage narrowed his eyes as he opened the twin doors and entering the room. When he entered the room sitting at the center was Kabuto. Naruto frowned.

"It's been a while...Kabuto."

The snake sage turned around and gave Naruto a sinister smile.

"Yes, I dare say it has. 10 years, if I'm not mistaken? I also see that your Uzumaki blood runs true, you barely look your age Naruto-kun."

It was true Naruto barely looked a day passed 20 thanks to his clans enhanced longetivity combined with Kurama's purified and increased chakra due to absorbing the combined chakra of the other bijū to prevent the return of the Jūbi forever. Now the Kyūbi no Yōko could truly boast about being the most powerful bijū of all. The effect of this power increase meant that Naruto was effectively immortal thanks to Kurama enhancing his natural longetivity indefinitely with his healing abilities and monsterous chakra levels. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Let's skip these pointless formalities Kabuto, you and I are anything but friends."

Kabuto put on a mock hurt face.

"I saddens me to hear you say that. After all, it was you who inspired me to become my own master, not someone's underling like I was with Orochimaru-sama.

Naruto glared at the Snake Sage something wasn't right here. Naruto knew Kabuto had sensed his chakra approaching through his Sage Mode, the question was, what was the man's plan? Kabuto wouldn't have stayed if he didn't believe he was capable of surviving the encounter.

"I don't know what your planning, but it won't work. You and I both know you aren't capable of defeating me in a fight."

Kabuto chuckled darkly before smirking in a snake-like fashion and raising his hand to eye-level.

"Fight you? I wouldn't dream of challenging you! Your much too powerful for that, no I had something a little...different in mind."

Kabuto snapped his fingers instantly putting Naruto on high alert before he noticed something in the corner. It was a cage filled with, for lack of a better word, creatures. Naruto turned back toward Kabuto.

"Alright what is this!"

Kabuto continued to smirk as an another voice spoke out from the shadows.

"I think I'll be the one to explain Kabuto-sama..."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit before they narrowed in disgust. He knew that voice.

"So it been you helping him all along...Amachi!"

The mad scientist stepped out from the shadows, a smirk plastered on his face. The mere sight of the man made Naruto want to kill him then and there.

"Eh? So you do remember me. I wasn't sure you would after you ruined my work 14 years ago! But now I'm back! Feast your eyes on the results of 10 years of work!"

The man gestured toward the cage where the captives either cringed or growled depending on the individual. Naruto's teeth bared at the man's monsterous cruelty.

"You sick bastard! what did you do to them?"

A twisted glint appeared in the man's eyes as he saw Naruto's reaction to his latest experiments.

"Oh nothing, just tweaked their genetic-structure to create a whole new set of species! Do you like? We have all sorts of breeds here! Taungs, Anzati, Kiffu, along with a few others. And it was all thanks to this little items combined with the power of the Ryūmyaku."

The deranged former medic-nin pulled out pulled out a electric blue stone that Naruto hadn't seen in years, A Gelel Stone, followed by a glowing purple stone that he instantly recognized as a piece of the Meteorite Hoshigakure used to use to create ninja capable of using it's special chakra.

"Yes, these two were especially helpful with intergrating the genetic material into it's new host and stablizing the mutations to make them permanent! I just can't wait to finish my experiments I'm so excited!"

Naruto's eyes became cold as beheld the evil man, for there was no other word to discribe this foul creature.

"You just signed your death warrant Amachi."

Amachi, overconfident as always, didn't realize just how big of a mistake he just made.

"Oho! And Just what are you going to-"

The insane shinobi was caught off guard mid-rant when Naruto simply appeared before him faster than anyone the man had every seen. Naruto then sent the foul man flying into the cage holding his victims. Amachi hit the cage with tremendous force, so much so that the bars completely broke under the strain, opening up a whole in the cage and Amachi landing inside the cage with his captives.

Bleeding from within due to the force of Naruto's punch shattering all the bones in his chest, Amachi was helpless as his 'creations' decended upon him, taking their vengence. His screams filled the room as he was ripped apart by the mutated prisoners.

"Kabuto-sama! AHHHHHH! Help! AHHH! Me ARRRRRRRRGGGGH!"

Naruto tilted his head toward Kabuto who was looking on with a detached interest as his subordinate took his last breath.

"Thank you for your help over these many years, Amachi-san. But your services...are no longer required."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_'What's he planning?'_

The creatures had finished dealing out their vengence on Amachi and made a break for freedom. As all of the escapee's ran toward the open door, Kabuto made his move. The snake sage lanched himself across the room in front of the group before ejecting dozens of snakes from the sleeve of his large cloak. However, before the serpents could reach their target they were intercepted by Naruto, who cut them all down with a swipe of his wind-chakra infused hand. He tilted his head toward the head of the group, a simian humanoid that Amachi had called a Taung.

"Go! I'll protect you while you and the other's escape! There's a strike force of Shinobi on the surface that will help you once you get there."

The Taung nodded before responding in a rumbling voice.

"Thank you, Shinobi-sama. We'll never be able to repay you for what you've done here today."

Before Naruto could argue Kabuto attacked again forcing Naruto to concentrate on keeping him away from the escapee's.

"Go! Now!"

The group didn't need telling twice and proceeded to scramble out of the room while Naruto held off Kabuto. When the last captive had managed to reach the stairs leading to the surface, the doors unexpectedly closed behind them trapping Naruto inside with the Snake Sage. Before he could realized it, Naruto had fallen into Kabuto's trap. During the fight, he had been hearding Kabuto toward the center of the room and the Source of the Ryūmyaku. Now he realized that he had been led there instead by Kabuto while he was focused on protecting the retreating captives.

As soon as Naruto landed in the center of the alter, Kabuto smirked as he performed several quick handseals.

"Checkmate."

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed he couldn't move. Before he could call on his chakra to break free, he noticed two figures on each side of the alter with him. He turned his head to see who it was and was shocked to see two people he never thought he'd see again...Yamato...and Guren! But there was something strange about them until he realized what had happened. He turned to face Kabuto in rage.

"Kabuto, you bastard! You brought them back with Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei didn't you!"

Kabuto chuckled evily.

"Why of course! Their abilites were most useful, it would have been a shame to let them go to waste. And now I'll use them to defeat you Naruto-kun. Kukukukukuku."

Naruto glared at the Snake Sage.

"What are you taking about?"

Kabuto grinned before making a handsign with his undead servants following suit.

"I knew I couldn't beat you in a head-to-head battle. So my only option is to seal you away permenantly! Now my slaves!"

All three performed handsigns at a fast pace before Naruto had a chance to draw on Kurama's Chakra to break free. Naruto could only think one thing at that moment.

_'Damn.'_

"**Gōdō Fūinjutsu: K****ohakuao Gokusha**!"

The technique was unlike anything Naruto had ever seen before. First, Yamato lauched a wave of a cobalt blue treesap-like substance that wrapped around Naruto in a sphere. Then, Guren crystalized the substance with her Crystal Release effectively encasing Naruto in a cocoon of blue amber. Then, Kabuto finished the technique by drawing on the power of the Ryūmyaku to empower seal he placed over the sphere until it he made the seal as powerful as possible without breaking it.

When the teachnique was finished Naruto was trapped inside a blue sphere of Amber unable to escape even with the Kyūbi's chakra which would probably doing its best just to keep Naruto alive. Plus, as long as the Ryūmyaku was active the seal would keep his prisoner detained indefinitely and Kabuto removed the only remaining descendant of the ones able to seal it away.

Kabuto's eye's gleamed in triumph as he beheld the sphere, exhausted and panting from the effort it had taken.

_'Now there is none to stand in my way of becoming the ultimate being. I'm sorry it had to end this way Naruto-kun, You really were a great shinobi.'_

Kabuto and his undead servants turned and proceeded toward the door, leaving the sphere and it's captive in his defeat. However, before they reached the enterance the door exploded inwards shrouding the room in dust. The Snake Sage reached out with his senses and suddenly felt great dread. The chakra signatures he was feeling were Kage-level and he was drained after sealing Naruto in the amber prison.

Before he could try to escape in his weakened state, a shadow appeared before him and suprised Kabuto before being slammed into the ground with overwhelming force. The power behind the blow sent him crashing into the floor, he looked up to see none other than the Raikage A himself standing before him with rage in his eyes. Kabuto extended his senses and realized that the strike force Naruto refered to earlier were the Gokage.

_'Curses! I'm still drained from the sealing and from the looks of things I'd have to fight all five of them to escape! This wasn't supposed to happen!'_

"What did you do to him!"

Kabuto turned his head to see the 22 year-old Shichidaime Hokage, Konohamaru, along with the other Kage looking down at his with barely contained rage. The snake sage also noticed that his servants were already sealed up, unable to help him escape. He chuckled at the fact that instead of the complete victory he had envisioned, he was going to die at the hands of Naruto's vengeful allies. Even if he decided to fight, he would die the moment his chakra went to absolute zero, which after the sealing was just slightly above that. There was no way out for him this time he had only one option left to him.

_'Oh well, at least I have the satisfaction of knowing they'll never figure out how to break the seal.'_

The snake sage grinned as blood leaked from his mouth from his injuries.

"Kukukukukuku, you gotten big Konohamaru-kun. I guess it really doesn't matter if I tell you. Naruto-kun's been sealed away forever! The chakra of this place has strengthened the seal to the point that even he couldn't escape from it. And since I can't escape I'll just have to settle for taking you and this whole place with me!"

Before they could stop him Kabuto performed a handseal that drained him of the last of his chakra. Suddenly explosions from dozens of explosive tags ripped through the cavern ceiling raining down rocks on everyone inside. The Gokage were forced to flee as the ruins of the once great city bagan to collapse on itself, leaving Kabuto and the imprisoned Naruto alone as the ruins crumbled around them.

* * *

**Ruins of Rōran (Surface), Land of Wind**

When the ruins finally collapsed completely, the Gokage looked on in sorrow and grief. They may have finally managed to kill the last remnant of the 4th Great War, but it was a hollow victory in the face of Naruto's demise.

"Naruto…" whispered Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure and one of Naruto's closest friends.

"He was a hero till the end. One of the greatest Shinobi this world has ever seen." said Mei Terumī, the beautiful Godaime Mizukage.

"No!"

The other four turned toward the voice of the young Shichidaime Hokage who was crying at the death of his greatest teacher and brother figure.

"He was the greatest Shinobi that has ever lived and he always will be."

The five thought about it for a moment and found that they couldn't refute the Hokage. Naruto was indeed the greatest shinobi the world had ever since since their inception, to say otherwise would be an insult to his memory. They all nodded solemnly as they took one last glance at the destroyed ruins before turning to help those that Naruto had given his life to protect.

One of the younger mutated escapee's, one of the ones Amachi called a Kiffu, came up to Konohamaru and the Gokage.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us about the Shinobi who saved us Kage-sama?"

Konohamaru looked down at the young mutated who couldn't have been more than 9 years-old. He smiled before wiping away his tears as he walked away with the child back toward the crowd of mutates.

"His name...was Naruto Uzumaki, The greatest Shinobi to ever come out of Konohagakure and the world's greatest master shinobi. He was my brother and my teacher. What is your name young lady."

The near-human girl smiled.

"It's Akemi, Hokage-sama."

Konohamaru smiled a little more as he got an idea.

"Akemi, how would you and the others like to learn the Shinobi way of Naruto himself."

Akemi bowed before the Hokage.

"It would be our honor."

* * *

**Timeskip: 900,000,000 years later**

Eons passed, after Naruto was sealed away. The planet was destroyed 1 million years later when someone foolishly tried to tamper with the planets core, causing a chain reaction that obliterated the planet along with its people. The near-human species created through Amachi's experiments, who managed to escape this fate by building their own ships with the help of an unknown alien race and colonizing other planets. The natives, who didn't want to leave and extremely isolationist, sealed their doom. The scattered pieces of the planet were spread far and wide across the galaxy. Naruto's prison managed to surivive the blast and was flung to the far reaches of space before crash landing into the ocean of the planet that would eventually be called Naboo.

Without the Ryūmyaku, the seal began to weaken over the eons as Naruto slept. Millions of years passed as Naruto continued to sleep in his amber prison waiting for the day he would finally be free.

* * *

**Coruscant, Galactic Republic Detention Center (****21 BBY): 5 Days After The Blue Shadow Virus Incident**

Dr. Nuvo Vindi, a male Faust doctor from Adana was sitting in his cell as he awaited the Republic's punishment. To say he wasn't pleased with how the events of the last few days would have been an understatement. First, his lab was discovered by Jedi before they proceeded to disarm all of his bombs. Then, the Jedi destroyed all hope of his beautiful virus escaping when they not only found a cure but they set it aflame while destroying his lab in the process.

Now he was trapped here being interrogated the diminutive alien Jedi Grand Master, Yoda. Apparently, what he had done was so serious, so dangerous, and such a severe crime that they had to call upon the leader of the Jedi order himself to interrogate him. Inwardly, he debated whether or not he should tell the short, green being anything at all.

"Know why you are here, do you?"

Nuvo gave the aged jedi a impassive look but did not answer.

"How make the Virus, did you? Extinct it was, come upon remains you couldn't have_."_

_'__Let's see I could tell him. If I do, then maybe they'll lessen my sentence from death by Lightsaber or a firing squad to life imprisonment where I'll conviently have an 'accident' by falling out of an airlock. I'm doomed either way.'_

Yoda frowned at Nuvo as the old Jedi Master sensed his feelings through the Force.

"Executions, we do not perform. For not the Jedi way, it is. Though, correct you are in assuming life in prison."

Nuvo's eyes widened.

_'Did he just read my thoughts? __If he is____n't going to order my ____execution I m____ight as well speak. My precious ____virus is dead and my research destroyed so there really isn't any reason for me to hold back_ _anymore_.'

The Faust male let out a sigh before telling the Jedi Master what he knew.

"A year ago, I found a strange sphere of a blue amber-like substance deep in the depths of one of the oceans on Naboo. It appeared to have crash landed on the planet millions of years ago. I'm not sure when it arrived really. When I recovered it, I was suprised to learn that there was an ancient being of unknown origin perserved inside the amber itself. I was curious and decided to extract a sample of blood from it after tediously trying to find a way to drill a hole in the hard shell incasing it.

It took many months before we discovered that only metals with the same density as Mandalorian iron could penatrate it and even then only to a small degree at a time. Eventually we were able to drill a hole large enough to collect a blood sample and what I found was nothing short of miraculous. I discovered that this being's blood shared several properties with that of the Blue Shadow Virus. So I simply worked with that and several other plants on Naboo, until eventually, I had managed to sucessfully recreate the virus."

This confession took the Jedi Master by suprise.

"An unknown being, you say? Trapped in amber, it was? Know now where it is, do you?"

Nuvo nodded.

"It was in a secure section of my lab, before you Jedi destroyed it. As I said, the amber shell incasing the being is extremely durable, so the probability that it wasn't destroyed is quite high."

Yoda placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"Troubling, this is. Someone who with this substance, recreate the virus they can?"

Nuvo shrugged in indifference.

"My job was to simply make the virus airborne. Anyone with the right materials, that being's blood, and background in Galactic biology could easily recreate the virus in its original form."

Yoda thanked Nuvo for the information before leaving the room and the dranged doctor behind.

* * *

**Timeskip: Three Days Later**

**Eastern Swamps, Naboo**

One of the clone troopers, codenamed 'Scraps' had been there during Nuvo's questioning had just finished telling one of his brother's all about it as they serach for Nuvo's missing amber.

"…And that's what happened."

The other clone, a commander codenamed 'Beast', due to his ferocity and prowess on the battlefield, shook his head at the story.

"Can't say I feel sorry for the guy. At least he's getting punished. I'd rather prefer him getting blown apart, but looks like that isn't an option anymore."

"Yeah…Hey do you hear that?"

There was an incessant beeping coming from a device in the commander's hand. They ran over the many piles of wreakage left over from the lab until they came upon a large cobalt blue sphere with a barely distinguishable humanoid shape inside…

"Yep. Looks like We've found our amber."

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

**(Insert OST: Naruto Shippuden OST - Shitsui)**

The blonde former Hokage's eyes drifted open as he beheld the inner sanctum of his mind after eons of stasis. He looked around a few seconds before he regained his bearings enough to know where he was and noticed he was resting on something soft. Naruto smiled as he spoke to his closest companion since his birth.

"Hey there Kurama. Thanks for letting me rest on your head."

Sure enough Naruto was lying down on top of the head of none other than Kurama, Kyūbi no Yōko himself. The giant fox's eyes flew open as it heard it's friends voice after millions of years of silence.

**"Naruto, it appears that you've finally awakened after all this time. I was begining to wonder if I would ever hear your voice again."**

Naruto frowned in confusion at Kurama's comment.

"Just what happened Kurama? My memory is a bit hazy about the details."

The Kyūbi smiled sadly.

**"You've been in a deep stasis my friend. I've been waiting for you to wake up for a long time. Your lucky to still be alive, especially after how much time has passed since we were sealed in this prison."**

Now Naruto was really concerned, Kurama had never acted like this before.

"Kurama, just how long have we been here?"

The monster fox laughed solemnly at Naruto's question.

**"My friend, you and I have been sealed away for nine hundred million years. Our planet, along with your people and your friends have long since passed on to the pure world. You and I, are all that remain."**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Kurama told him what happened. He thought about all the people he had left behind and the things he would never be able to say to them. Tears came to his eyes as he morned for all his loved ones and friends, especially the ones he had fallen in love with over the years, Shion, Amaru, Sakura, Yuki, Hinata, and...Shizuka.

Naruto wept as he morned for the woman he had truly fallen in love with during the course of his travels after the war. He had promised her that after Kabuto was captured they would finally get married. Now he knew that he would never be able see her again, never feel the touch of her skin or the smell of her hair as she laid against him at night. Never hear her laugh or see her smile when he told her his jokes or played his pranks. Never start a family with her and all the things they had planned. Naruto cried out like a wounded animal as the despair he felt threatened to clutch his heart like a vice until it was crushed completely beneath it's grip.

Kurama felt his Jinchūriki's emotions and knew how much it hurt him to know that he would never see his beloved or loved ones again. He then tried to consul his friend with what little good news he could offer him.

**"However, there is one small bit of good news. A few thousand years after we were sealed, an unknown alien race found our planet and helped the decendants of those people you saved by giving them passage off planet to settle on new worlds. I after the planet was obliterated I had spent alot of my chakra to help us survive the destruction and needed to rest if I was to keep us alive, so I slept waiting for the day you would wake again. I feel the world around us has changed much since our time...**

Naruto smiled through his tears as he saw how the monster fox tried to cheer him up. He wiped away his tears before he jumped down next to Kurama's snout and suprised the demon when Naruto hugged him by the fur of his neck.

"Thank you...Kurama. You truly are one of my greatest friends. As long as you and I are together nothing neither of us will ever truly be alone again."

Kurama's eyes softened with compassion that he had relearned through Naruto so many eons ago. He had ever truly cared for two humans in his long lifetime. The first was his 'father' old man Rikudou Sennin, the other was Naruto.

**"And I will always be here, my friend."**

**(Track End)**

* * *

**Venator-class Star Destroyer __****Resolute, ****Unknown** **Room**.

A few hours after finding the amber sphere, the strange object was brought onboard Anakin and Ahsoka Tano's Flagship for testing and transport back to the captial. The three Jedi sent to retrieve the object, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano watch with interest as the scientists they brought with them worked to determine the nature of their find. All of them were curious as they had never seen anything like it before. Ahsoka was the first to ask the question that was on all their minds.

"What do you think it is?"

Her master, Anakin, was the one who anwsered.

"I don't know Snips. But whatever it is, Nuvo used it to make his virus. So we can't allow the Separatists get there hands on it "

Obi-Wan scratched his beard as he puzzled over the strange sphere.

"I wonder who or what this being was or what world it came from. If you look close enough the only thing your able to discern is that its definitely humanoid but the amber casing is to clouded to make out anything else."

Anakin shrugged.

"Who knows."

One of the scientist's handed a datapad to a clone as sent him over to Obi-Wan.

"General Kenobi. The scientists have finally managed to get that information you wanted."

Obi-Wan nodded as the other two turned their attention to the clone.

"So how old is it?"

The clone shifted his helmet in a confused manner.

"Well, sir. To be honest, I'm thinking we found somekind of lost artifact. Nuvo wasn't kidding when he said this thing was a fossil. The carbon dating the scientist's performed on it showed that this thing is over nine hundred million years old and the symbols on it don't match anything in our the Galactic Historical Societies archives. What ever it is it was around long before the Jedi, the Sith, the Columi, The Chevin and every other sentient life in the galaxy. Sir, quite frankly, It's the oldest thing anybody's ever found. It's priceless. If someone didn't use it as a weapon, it would have been used for a get-rich-quick scheme on the black market."

The reactions of the three Jedi present were entertaining for the clone, to say the least. All three of them stood there looking at the trooper dumbstruck by what they had just heard. If there had been a family of flies in the room they would have had ample oppertunity to set up shop in the mouths of the Jedi who couldn't seem to shut them at that moment.

Deciding he had seen enough, the trooper knocked them out of there stupor.

"Um, sir?"

Obi-wan was the first to finally snap out of his stupor.

"Um right, thank you for that. You may return to your post."

The clone saluted before walking back out of the room.

All was silent once more before Ahsoka voiced their thoughts.

"Nine hundred million years!"

Anakin was blinking as was still trying to process the magnitude of such a thing.

""That's...that's just so unreal."

Obi-Wan was now throughly excited.

"Yes. Honestly, I truly didn't beileve it was possible for _anything _to survive for that long. Apparently the doctor actually managed to do some good."

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto sat in a meditative pose on top Kurama's head drawing on the Natural Energy around him only to find that there wasn't much to be found.

"Strange, I can't feel any natural energy."

Kurama, being able to sense things around them more than Naruto was able to at the moment, was immediately able to find out the reason for Naruto's problem.

**"You probably wouldn't considering we're floating around in space far from the natural energy found on planets."**

Naruto eyes widened at that.

"Can you tell me where we are?"

Kurama eyes looked up at him.

**"From what I can sense through the feelings of the beings around us, we are onboard somekind of war vessel headed toward their capital."**

Naruto frowned at that information.

"Kurama, do you think the seal has weakened enough for our chakra to break it."

The fox was silent for a moment before anwsering.

**"Yes, it's power has been drained over the eons and is almost close to breaking. All it needs is a large concentrated pulse of Chakra to completely break it and set us free. However, It may leave you weakened for a few days."**

Naruto sighed sadly.

"We really don't have much of a choice my friend. It has to be done."

* * *

**Providence-class carrier/destroyer _Invisible Hand,_ The Bridge**

Across the Galaxy, the cyborg Supreme Commander of the Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, General Grevious, was communicating with the Confederate Head of State and Sith Lord, Count Dooku about the recent events surrounding Nuvo's capture at the hands of the Jedi.

"General Grievous, it appears that the Jedi have acquired an artifact of some kind that my master would desire to have in his possession. Your mission is to retrieve it and eliminate any Jedi you find. Commander Ventress will accompany you."

The Supreme Commander bowed his head.

"As you wish, my lord."

The Hologram of the aged Sith Lord nodded before cutting the transmission. The cyborg general turned toward the pilots of his flagship.

"Set course for Naboo, the Jedi won't be far from it!"

One of the B1 droids maning the bridges communications suddenly made itself known.

"General, we've intercepted a transmission. Apparently, Skywalker and Kenobi are onboard."

If Grevious was capable of smiling at that moment he would have but even so his eyes shined with glee.

"Excellent, soon I will have two new lightsabers to add to my collection!"

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

On top of Kurama's head, Naruto was nearly finished gathering his chakra while Kurama was doing the same in preperation for their jail break.

"How much time do you need before your ready to meld our chakra Kurama?"

The monster fox was standing on his hind legs as he placed his human-like paws in a handsign to help focus his chakra.

**"About twenty minutes. We don't want to rush this as we don't want to destroy the ship when we break the seal. I don't think you would want to find out what would happen if we did. Another thing, I wouldn't prolong any battles you might have after we break the seal. While I don't detect anything that could harm you, you'll still be weakened after breaking the seal so it's best to err on the side of caution."**

Naruto nodded.

"I'll remember that. But I don't think I'll have much choice in the matter.

Kurama looked up at him in askance.

**"Will you be using _them_."**

Naruto paused before nodding his affirmation before closing his eyes.

"Yes, the time has come. I didn't want to use them too much because of the reactions of people after the war but I don't have to worry about it. Now I can use last gift Sasuke gave to me..."

Naruto opened his eyes, once a icy cobalt blue changed into a black design with red background resembling an atom with a pinwheel in the center, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Then, Naruto's eyes changed once more until a ripple-like pattern covered his entire eyes, the legendary Dōjutsu Rinnegan.

"...Right Kurama?"

* * *

**Venator-class Star Destroyer __****Resolute, ****Unknown** **Room**.

A sudden explosion rocked the ship sending the 3 jedi to the floor before they could brace themselves. The quickly managed to right themselves before Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

"It's probably the Seperatists come to take back the Sphere. We cannont let them regain it or they'll try to recreate the virus again!"

The Jedi Knight nodded at his former master's words.

"You and I should keep them from getting close. Ahsoka!"

The Togruta Padawan turned to her master.

"You stay here and keep anyone from taking the sphere while Obi-Wan and I route their main forces."

Ahsoka shook her head in affirmation.

"Yes Master."

Then the duo took off leaving Ahsoka alone with the sphere. A few minutes later she began hearing a hiss coming from somewhere in the room. The padawan quickly activated her lightsabers just as a part of the ceiling came down a few feet away followed by a Dathomirian woman dressed in black. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed.

"Ventress! I should known Dooku would send you."

The dark Jedi chuckled in amusement as she activated her own twin blades.

"Well if it isn't Skywalker's little padawan. If you leave now I'll let you live, I don't have time to play around with a little brat. So what will it be?"

Ahsoka whirled her blades into a classic Jar'Kai opening stance.

"In your dreams, Ventress."

Ventress didn't bother answering before surging foward in a flurry of ruby red blades.

Thus their duel began in ernest.

* * *

******Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto smiled as he felt his and Kurama's chakra finally meld together with enough strength to break the seal.

"Let's go Kurama!"

The underground chamber then filled with an bright golden light as forces beyond measure released their awesome power.

* * *

**Venator-class Star Destroyer __****Resolute, ****Unknown** **Room**.

Ahsoka and Ventress had been dueling for almost 10 minutes since the dark jedi arrived. The female Dathomirian was impressed Ahsoka had managed to keep up with her so far but noticed that the young Jedi wasn't as experienced as Ventress in Jar'Kai. This little detail meant that while she could hold off Ventress for a little while, it also meant that she was more likely to fall to the weaknesses of this variation of Form VI, weaknesses Ventress herself had trained to overcome.

Ashoka had just retreated away from the dark jedi after failing to match her opponent's strength during a saberlock. Both combatants were about to clash once more before they suddenly felt a massive presence in the force. They both looked at each other wide eyed before the sphere began to glow with a bright golden light not 10 feet from them. Both of them turned to see the shadow within the center of the sphere outlined in the light.

Strange symbols began to glowing across the surface of the sphere, seemingly straining under the effort of fufilling their purpose before they were shredded by the power they were trying to restrain. Then the sphere began to crack...

Then several more cracks started to appear all over the sphere as the glowing got brighter and brighter...

A chucks of amber fell from the artifact and crashed onto the cold, durasteel floor.

Just when things couldn't get any stranger. Both Ventress and Tano gasped as the presence of power continued to grow more and more massive by the second until it threatened to overwhelm their senses through the sheer magnitude and power of the strange energy they felt coming from the sphere.

Then, they saw something that caused their hearts to nearly stop in suprise. As the energy inside began to reach it's peak, outlining the shadowy figure inside in golden light, a pair of strange pale grey eyes snapped open.

The amber sphere burst open with an explosive power that caused the entire Star Destroyer to rumble under its force, knocking around everything and everyone on board. Ventress and Tano were sent flying into the wall on opposite sides of the room. Both women were dazed from the impact and being so close to the epicenter of the blast but otherwise alright.

Both combatants got up and shook themselves off before realizing they were no longer alone...

Both alien women looked to see that where the sphere once was stood a man. He was an very hansome and exotic human male in his early to mid-twenties with bright blonde hair and a lean and powerful muscular frame. He also had 3 marks on each cheek giving him a feral visage. The strange being wore what they assumed was the anicent garb of his people, a high collared black shirt, pants, and sandals with bandages wrapped around the shins.

Over it he wore bright red armor on his chest and waist while his arms were adorned with arm guards of the same red color and black gloves. Upon his forehead he wore long black bandanna with a horned metal piece with an engraving of a some sort of symbol on it and, over his armour, a short-sleeved black coat with a red flame pattern along the hemline. All in all, his appearence made the human look both enticing and dangerous at the same time.

But that wasn't what really got their attention.

The feeling of power he radiated through was monsterous. Both women had never felt anything even remotely close to what they were experiencing standing next to this being. It was like looking directly into the heart of a class O star in the force mesmerized by both its beauty and deadly power. Both women were in awe of this being from a long forgotten time. The man looked toward each of them with eyes of pale rippling grey. Ventress couldn't help the chill of both excitement and fear when those eyes passed over her.

"Who are you, Ancient One?"

She kept her tone respectful as anyone could tell from looking at him that this was a being who commanded respect in his presence. The man tilted his head back toward her when he noticed her speaking. Then pointed toward her then motioned to himself before speaking in a rich deep baritone voice.

"Kinasai." **(1)**

Ventress raised an 'eyebrow' at the tone of request in his voice.

She didn't know what that word meant, but then again they were talking about a being whose language that has been long forgotten by time. It took a moment before she realized he was asking her to come to him. She quickly complied as she didn't want to test his patience and be on the recieving end of a possibly hostile response. When she walked over and stood before him he lifted his hand toward her forehead.

"Ii dess ka?" **(2)**

Ventress realized he was asking her permission for something. What it was she hadn't a clue, but she somehow felt that it would be better if she did what ever it was willingly so she hesitantly nodded her consent. Ahsoka, who was watching the two closely, wondered what was going on and what this strange being wanted from Ventress. The powerful being gently placed his hand on Ventress's bald head, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Arigatou, Ojōsama." **(3)**

Ventress was wondering what he was doing before she suddenly felt a powerful presence within her mind, shifting through whatever it was searching for. The dark Jedi gasped at the unexpected sensation of the man's intrusion into her psyche. She stood there paralyzed and helpless as the man shifted through her memories and experiences without any means of stopping him. His mind and will were like a force of nature, unstoppable, yet she also felt the care he used not to break her mind under the sheer weight of his presence. She was completely at his mercy, and she knew it. So she bared with it, trying to withstand the force of this being's indominable will.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime to Ventress, the man's presence retreated from her mind as he removed his hand from her head. The moment he released her, Ventress fell to her knees from the shock of such an experience. She had encounted and touched numerous minds over the course of her life as both a Jedi and Dark Jedi and never had she encountered someone like this. Even her master, Dooku, couldn't compare to the overwhelming power and dominance of will she had just felt.

For Ahsoka, it had only been a few minutes. She watched as the man did something that caused the Dark Jedi to fall to her knees, a look of shock and awe clearly visble on her face.

_'What did he just do?' _

The young padawan's thoughts were rudely interupted when the being suprised both of her and Ventress by speaking in perfect _Basic_!

"I see...this explains much"

Ahsoka was now extremely wary. This person had managed to learn a whole language mere moments after touching the mind of another. Such an ability was completely unheard of. Ventress, mentally and physically exhausted from her experience, passed out moments later. The man caught the Dark Jedi before she could hit the floor before laying her down gently. He smiled sadly at the Dathomirian woman before he stood up and exited into corridoor.

Ahsoka finally managed to snap out of her stupor before running after this being that had somehow managed to lay out Ventress with a single mental attack. However, when she entered the hallway the man was nowhere to be seen. Ahsoka gaped a few moments at the man's sudden disappearance. There was no possible way he should have been able to evade her mere moments before she came after him. The padawan groaned as she rubbed her forehead, how was she going to explain this to her master and Obi-Wan?

Before she could think about the matter further the comlink in her bracer came on.

"_Snips! We could use some help down here! The sepratists have brought an army to get that rock!"_

Ahsoka mind immediately switched gears away from Ancient beings with strange powers before responding.

"I'm coming master! You won't believe what happened up here…"

Ahsoka quickly ran down the hallway to join her master and Obi-Wan. On the ceiling above where the padawan had been standing, Naruto released the Tōton Jutsu he had learned from Jiraiya during their training together in the years leading up to the war. While his master had invented it for less than honorable purposes, namely spying on naked women, it was still one of the best evasion techniques ever developed. It worked by bending the light around the user to make them almost completely invisible to the naked eye unless someone knew what to look for. he dropped down from his perch and stared after the Togruta female.

_'I believe things are about to get interesting my friend.'_

_'**I agree, if the things we saw in the woman's mind are** **true.'**_

_'I would have thought, that beings who had managed to find ways to travel the heavens, had evolved passed such concepts as war. But I guess it was just wishful thinking.'_

**_'You'll find Naruto, that people will always find some reason to destroy one another, I have seen it many times in my long lifetime. People will never grow tired of war until they have had their fill of it. It is a fact that I've learned to live with. You will too, if you live as long as I have__.'_**

Naruto frowned sadly.

_'I hope not Kurama, I hope not.'_

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**(1) **"Come."

**(2) **"May I?"

**(3) **"Thank you, my lady"

* * *

**AN: Well that's it for chapter one. I mostly based it of the model set by the original but I would like to think I have managed to distance myself from it a bit to make it more original. I hope you've enjoyed it! I did a lot of research into both series to help create this piece even though I have the next few chapters planned out in my head so it shouldn't be too long until the next update. For those of you reading my other fics, rest assured that I haven't given up on them and am in the process of readying the next chapters. **

** If you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will try to answer them as best I can.**

**Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored!**

**Signed,**

**MathiasNightlord01**


	2. The Escape

**A Hero Dies under Amber Skies (MathiasNightlord01 Version)**

* * *

**To the readers,**

**I apologize for taking so long to update, I just got through with Exams and needed the time to study. So now I should have more time to devote to my writing. This next chapter again will be going off the framework laid out by the original but it will deviate from it in a few ways to make it fit more into what I have planned for the future. After this chapter it should branch off more and come into its own in terms of separating itself from the original. Hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Signed,**

**MathiasNightlord01**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

******Venator-class Star Destroyer __****Resolute,** Unknown Corridor

Naruto pursued the Togruta Padawan as she raced through the corridors of the _Resolute_ to help her Master. She was unable to sense his presence due to his technique making him effectively invisible as he kept pace with her. He frowned as he tried to think of a way of the massive ship.

_'Thanks to Ventress's memories, I have a general idea how to fly a ship and where the hangar is. The problem is that her memories tell me the Sepratist forces took control of that part of the ship when they attacked. It looks like we may have to fight our way out Kurama.'_

_**'That may be, though I don't sense anything that could seriously harm you even in your weakened state. '**_

Naruto nodded as he reached into one of his utility pouches and retrieved a soldier pill from it. The shinobi quickly chewed it up before swallowing it. He felt his some of his chakra return and his body re-energize as the pill did its work.

_'This should do for now.'_

* * *

_**Venator-class Star Destroyer **__**Resolute, **_******Main** **Hanger Bay**

Grievous, his Magnaguards, along with a squad of 20 B1 and B2-Battle Droids as well as 4 Q-series Droidekas were currently battling it out with the Clone Troopers and their two Generals. So far, the droids had managed to keep the larger Clone forces, led by Kenobi, from linking up with Skywalker's smaller force to take back the Main Hangar and contented themselves with letting the destroyers keep the main force at bay while others took out the force already in the hangar. Meanwhile, Greivous and his Magnaguards implemented their part of the plan to distract the Jedi and Clones while Ventress used the time to steal back the Sphere unnoticed.

Grevious was enjoying himself as fought with Skywalker, who was proving himself to be quite resilient against the cyborg general's brutal assault. Both Combatants disengaged from a saberlock and leapt back to access their next move. Grevious was using a traditional Jar'Kai stance with 2 blades while Skywalker kept up a standard Djem So guard. The General laughed in amusement.

"How does it feel Skywalker? To know that I have mastered your weapon better than you or any other Jedi! Dooku made sure of that when he trained me in your Jedi Arts. Normally, I would've killed you by now. However, since I'm in a hurry give you a choice. Surrender now and I'll make your death quick and painless."

Anakin glared at the Cyborg. Although, the Jedi Knight begrudingly admitted to himself that Greivous was one of the most gifted lightsaber duelists he had ever seen. However, while he was a talented swordsman Anakin noticed that Grevious lacked finesse seen in most duelists. The Jedi Knight decided to try an use his opponent's arrogance against him to find out more about the Sepratist's plans.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Greivous. What does Dooku want with the Sphere anyway? We've already found a cure for the Virus so it's of no use to you now."

Greivous chuckled at the Jedi as he attempted to learn more about there mission. Though since Greivous was going to kill him either way he guessed it there wouldn't be any harm in enlightening him before he died. After all, as the saying goes, the dead tell no tales.

"I don't really know the reason for Dooku's interest in the Sphere but if its secrets were enough to warrant Dooku's attention then it must have some value. Personally, I hope you don't surrender, it will make my triumph over you all the more enjoyable.

Anakin's eyes narrowed at the information.

"Well now that you've told me that I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer General."

Grevious's eyes sang with glee as Anakin readied himself to face the Cyborg General.

"So be it, Jedi. Prepare to die! For now you face the true might of General Grevious!"

Anakin got a bad feeling when he heard those words and his feelings we're justified a moment later. The Jedi Knight watched as each of the General's six-fingered arms split lengthwise into two more arms. The cyborg then drew his other two lightsabers from his cloak before shrugging it off and entering his signature four-bladed bladed crouching stance of his unorthodox style. Anakin groaned inside. Greivous was deadly enough with just two lightsabers, now he was even more deadly than before.

The Jedi knew he was most likely going to die, but he was determined to keep Grevious's plans from succeeding. He let the Force flow through him, energizing his body and guide him as he took on the toughest opponent he had faced since Dooku. He gripped his Lightsaber tight as he prepared himself. Both combatants look at each other silently for a moment before they leapt forward, beginning the deadly dance of blades that would decide their fates.

* * *

**Venator-class Star Destroyer __****Resolute,** Main Hangar (West Enterance)

Ahsoka, after about 15 minutes of running through the corridors, finally managed to get to the Main Hangar. However, when she opened the doors she felt a disturbance in the Force warning her of danger before she was forced to dodge backwards to avoid the crackling end of an Electrostaff. When the Padawan looked up her eyes widened in suprise at the sight of at least 4 Magnaguards and at least 15 B2 Super Battle Droids. When the other 3 saw what the first guard had missed all of them activated their Electrostaffs at once, filling the room with the loud sound of the Electrostaff's signature buzz-like crackle. The B2's immediately aimed their laser cannons at the young Jedi as their Commanders advanced. Ahsoka frowned at her current predicament.

_'Blast it! I don't have time for this! Okay Focus Ahsoka! Its just few tinnies...'_

Ahsoka ignited her dual-blades as she prepared to take on Greivous's Guards. The Force flowed through her as she tapped into its wellspring of power to rejuvenate her tired muscles and mind. Her eyes widened briefly as her danger senses flaired before she heard the distinctive _snap-hiss_ of two lightsabers directly behind her. She barely managed to leap away just as twin blood-red blades nearly bisected her from behind. The young padawan turned from her position to see Ventress, who seemed to have recovered from whatever it was that was done to her. The Magnaguards used her distraction to quickly surround Ahsoka, cutting off any possiblity of slipping away without a fight.

"I don't know who or what that being was Jedi but rest assured you won't escape again."

_'Okay...Now I'm really in trouble.'_

Ahsoka backed away as the Ventress advanced with the Magnaguards, cornering the young Jedi. Then, just as Ahsoka escape route had been cut off, the Blastdoor behind her suddenly opened up revealing Obi-Wan, Commander Cody, and several squads of Clone Troopers. Obi-Wan used the force to force her down to the deck.

"Blast'em men!"

The Torgruta didn't think twice as she hit the deck before Cody and his Clone brethren released a hail storm of blasterfire on Ahsoka's opponents. The Dark Acolyte and the Battle Droids used their respective weapons to deflect or redirect the bolts away from themsleves or quickly returned fire. Ahsoka tumbled over to the clone lines while avoiding the steady stream of death coming from the Clones and B2's. Once she managed to get behind the Clones Lines Ahsoka gave Obi-Wan a grateful look.

"Thanks for the assist Master Kenobi. Where's Master?"

Obi-Wan's face became grim.

"Anakin was caught in the main hangar with Rex and some of the 501st units when the Sepratists landed with their boarding party. He fighting Greivous as we speak."

Ahsoka's eyes widened at that information.

"Greivous is here? I thought Ventress was the one leading the attack!"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Apparently Dooku decided it was important enough to send both of them for whatever it is they're after. Now go help Anakin! One person should be able to sneak through their lines to get to him once we make an opening for you. I'll try and use this enterance to help Rex and his squads link up with the rest of the 501st and Cody's men."

Ahsoka nodded before readying herself. Obi-Wan then gave the order to give the young padawan her opening. The clones upped the tempo of their attack as they moved from their defensive formation into a charge causing the droids confusion at the change in tactics just in time for Ahsoka to use that to get past them while the clones and Obi-Wan kept them and Ventress busy.

* * *

**Venator-class Star Destroyer __****Resolute, ********Main** **Hanger Bay**

While Ashoka and Obi-wan were trying to break through to him, Anakin was dueling the cyborg general with everything he had just to stay alive. After clashing with Greivous for more than a few minutes, the Jedi Knight could appreciate just how truly skilled the general was as a lightsaber duelist. Grevious's unorthodox four-sword style, while not as fine as traditional forms was still brutally practical and efficient in its application. Anakin could see how Grevious had managed to defeat so many Jedi, he was just that great a swordsman and fighter.

Greivous's four-blade style had rapidly forced the Jedi on to the defensive in this fight. Despite this Anakin was holding his own as his own style, The lightsaber combat variation of Form V, Djem So, was a style that based itself on a powerful defense taken from its Form III origins in Soresu. So while Anakin was quite capable of holding his ground against the General's relentless assault, he was finding it difficult to apply Djem So's primary principle of counter-attacking due to Greivous style leaving little openings for Anakin to take advantage of. Another problem was that Anakin also couldn't call on the necessary power for the Djem So's more strength oriented moves while dealing with Grevious's overwhelming flurry of blades forcing him to keep a tight defense to avoid getting cut down.

Anakin was starting to tire from the effort of keeping up the General's moves and needed to get so distance between them. The young Jedi Knight then caught the General by suprise after parrying his lower left blade and quickly sent the General backwards about 10 feet with a Force Push. The cyborg's feet screeched and sparked as they skidded while trying to find a grip on the metal floor before Grevious managed to stop himself. The general looked over at the sweating and panting Anakin and chuckled darkly.

"I'm impressed, you've lasted longer than most of the Jedi I've killed but we both know how this is going to end. For giving me such an entertaining fight, I'll give you one more chance to surrender and die quickly Jedi, after this I won't do so again."

Anakin growled at the cyborg's comment.

"Never."

Grevious's eyes blazed before surging foward toward Anakin with blades blazing. Anakin was once more on the defensive as Greivous's bladework suddenly blurred into motion with even more speed than before, catching the Jedi of guard as he desperately tried to match it before he could be cut down. However, before he knew it Anakin's fatigue from his lack of sleep combined with fighting Grevious for the last 30 minutes finally caught up with him. Grevious managed to use a spilt second opening to slice cleanly through Anakin's prosthetic right arm before brutally kicking him into a nearby wall several feet away with his lost arm still holding his lightsaber.

The Cyborg general laughed as Anakin tried to regain his feet. The General deactivated his lightsabers before leaning over and taking Anakin's lightaber from the Jedi's lost prosthesis. He activated the weapon before slowly stalking over to the struggling Jedi Knight. The general wasn't impressed by someone often but when he was he felt they deserved some respect. Not many Jedi could have held up agianst him for as long as Skywalker had, that along with their previous encounters, had earned Skywalker his respect. He would make the man's weapon held a special place in his collection.

Anakin was trying desprately to get to his feet, but the loss of his arm had seriously thrown off his center of gravity so it was diffcult for him to get better footing after the powerful blow he had taken from Grevious's cybernetically augumented strengh.

_'Move damn it move! I can't die here! Everyone's counting on me, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Padme...'_

Grevious's eyes gleamed with amusment as watched Anakin tried to forestall his fate. The General leveled the fallen Jedi's own blade just a few inches from his face where Anakin could feel the heat and smell of the plasma his stolen weapon was emitting.

"You put up a good fight Skywalker I'll give you that, but now its time to die."

Anakin watched frozen as the General lifted the blade away before swinging it down toward his neck to perform sai cha to rob anakin of his head. The Jedi closed his eyes as he prepared to die before he suddenly heard the sound of lightsabers clashing. He opened his eyes to see a green blade blocking Anakin's blue. Then, the General was sent backwards from him by a force push from Anakin's rescuer, he turned to see Ashoka standing in front of him before she activated her shoto for the fight she was about to enter. Grevious, though angry about missing his chance to kill Skywalker, looked at the young Togruta with amusement.

"Ah The Padawan! Most interesting, Once I take your lightsabers, Kenobi's will be the only one I'll need to complete the set. Fisto may have escaped my grasp last time! But I will get it eventually."

The General took out 3 of his lightsabers to join Anakin's.

"I think I'll enjoy watching Skywalker's face when I strike down his padawan with his own weapon!"

Anakin's heart filled with cold dread and horror at the though of his padawan getting struck down by the cyborg.

"Ahsoka! Get out of here! Your no match for him!"

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed in determination.

"I can't do that Master. I won't leave you to die here!"

Before Anakin could stop her the young padawan leapt toward the advancing Grevious. The two engaged in a flurry of strikes, parries, and dodges with neither managing to hit the other. However, like her master, Ahsoka was only able to barely keep up with the cyborg's masterful and brutal blade sequences. In the end, it was only a matter of time before he got her. This prediction soon came true after a few minutes as the General grabbed Ahsoka's head with one of his clawed feet and threw her like a rag doll toward the wall where Anakin was spawled over and landed on him in a daze. The young Jedi's lightsabers fell from her grip a tumbled over toward the side.

Grevious not taking any chances quickly stalked over to finish them off as he swung he lightsabers with the intention of cutting them down permenantly. Anakin and Ahsoka saw the incoming blades had no time to react. The young Jedi closed her eyes waiting for the cold embrace of death.

However, unbeknownst to the Jedi, it wasn't over for them yet.

* * *

Naruto had been watching and observing Ahsoka and Co. from above, using the **Hiyo Jutsu **he picked up from Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, in combination with the **Tōton Jutsu** to keep himself invisible. The young woman's determination to protect her master even if it meant that she would die reminded him of himself when he was younger. As he watched the glowing plasma blades of the lightsabers swing toward the downed Jedi he decided it was time for him to step in.

The Shinobi Master blurred in a burst of speed faster than normal beings could follow. In mere moments he landed in front of the cyborg and sent him flying backwards with a powerful palm strike that left a handshaped dent in Grevious's armored chest as he crashed into side of one of the nearby storage containers.

* * *

Ahsoka was waiting for her inevitable doom at the hands of Grevious's lightsabers when she felt a rush of wind before she realized she and Anakin were still alive. She opened her eyes just in time to see Grevious being smashed into the container by some invisible force. She watched as the General stood up with a hacking cough and shaken by unexpected attack. She then saw a large dent in the General's durasteel plated chest and wondered what could have hit him hard enough to warp the metal.

"What the-!"

Before she could finish her sentence she heard a voice that seemed to come from every direction. It sounded familiar but she couldn't quite remember where she heard it before.

"Well done young one, your courage is great. But its time that I deal with the Pale One."

She and Anakin and Grevious looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she realized who voice belonged to.

"It's you, the man from the Amber."

Anakin and Grevious looked on in confusion before the mystery voice chuckled. Then all three combatants were shocked when a man suddenly seemed to materialize out of thin air before them looking a Grevious with a sort of curious inspection. Grevious's eyes narrowed at the man, not quite understanding what was going on. Ashoka looked over to her master.

"Master! That's the being we found trapped inside the artifact!"

Anakin and Grevious both turned to her in shock.

"What! Are you serious Snips!"

Ahsoka nodded as she watched the man continue to size up Grevious with his eyes completely ignoring them.

"Yes, somehow, he's been alive in there this whole time! He also layed out Ventress like it was nothing."

Anakin grew worried with that last statement as he looked over at the ancient being. He had fought the dark Jedi on many occasions and knew how strong she was. If this being was powerful enough to defeat Ventress so easily it could possibly mean trouble. He reached out to the force and was blown away with what he was feeling, not even when he was in the presence of Yoda or Mace Windu had he felt a force this powerful. It sheer magnitude was monsterously massive, it dwarfed anything he had ever felt before.

"With what I'm sensing, let's just hope that he's on our side."

* * *

Now that he had managed to Seperate the cyborg general from his prey, Naruto began walking leisurely toward Grevious as if he were taking a stroll, not walking into a life or death battle. Naruto never turned when he addressed the two Jedi.

"I suggest young that you take your Master and go young one, he'll need that arm tended to soon."

Grevious glared as the newcomer approached him calmly without any hint of fear.

"You think I'll just let them leave? Fool! I'll cut you down first!"

Grevious charged toward Naruto with his first two blades aiming to behead the man in one strike. Anakin and Ahsoka's eyes looked on in amazement as the blades made contact slicing through the mystery man's neck. Grevious closed his eyes and laughed at the man's foolishness. However, before anybody realized was happened the man grabbed Grevious's face with his barehand with such strength the metal creaked, lifted the cyborg of his feet, and slammed the cyborg into the ground so hard it the metal spider-webbed beneath him from the force.

The General eyes were widened in shock along with Ahsoka and Anakin they had clearly seen him cut down by Grevious and yet he was still alive and unharmed. The General was so shocked he couldn't react when the man pulled two of Grevious's Lightsabers out of his loosened grip before using both to slice of all four of his arms in one swift motion, leaving the General helpless before him.

_'What happened! I felt the my swords past through him! He should be dead!'_

The Jedi were thinking along the same lines as they watched the event unfold before their eyes. The General looked up to the man's face and what he saw there made him shiver with fear. Looking back at him was a pair of black eyes with strange blood red design in them. As he stared into there depts he felt himself being slowly engulfed in fear as they seemed to stare right back into the deepest corners of his soul.

"Those eyes, who are you?"

The Naruto's mouth quirked a little in a smile that was downright predatory.

_'As much as I hated Obito for what he did, the Kamui technique I picked up from Kakashi and him really is amazing.'_

Grevious the strange design in his eyes began to spin before Grevious's world suddenly went black.

* * *

**Venator-class Star Destroyer __****Resolute,** Main Hangar (West Enterance)

While Anakin and Ahsoka were witnessing Grevious's quick and brutal defeat at the hands of Naruto. Obi-Wan and Ventress were dueling each other in a blur of motion, their lightsabers creating a whirlwind of dancing blue and red light as their troops of Clones and Droids fought for control of the entrance to the Hangar.

Obi-wan intercepted Ventress's Twin Strike and initated a saberlock. Both Jedi and Dark Jedi struggled to gain the upperhand as the blades hissed and crackled as they were forced against each other. Obi-Wan used this time to try and get information out of the enemy commander.

"What do the separatists want with the Artifact! It's useless to you now that we've created a vaccine for the virus!" Both combatants realizing that neither could overcome the other disengaged from each other.

"Truthfully, I don't know what Dooku wished to do with the Artifact but now its too late! The being inside has been set free!"

Obi-Wan started in suprise nearly getting himself cut in half as Ventress performed a Rising Whirlwind attack using his momentary distraction to catch him off guard.

"What do you mean by that!"

Ventress disengaged and backed off to look for a better opening while they both circled one another.

"The being in the amber has alive this whole time waiting to awaken and break free. When I was fighting the girl he managed to break out and is now somewhere on this ship. I don't what he is or where he comes from. But I know that he is the most powerful being I have ever encountered, more powerful than any Jedi or Sith, not even the power of Lord Sidious and Master Yoda together could compare to the power I felt."

When Obi-Wan heard that he suddenly felt a sense of dread. Ventress surged foward into the fray as Kenobi's blade battled agianst her twin Sith blades. Her power grew as Obi-Wan continued to keep her at bay. However, he realized that he couldn't fight her forever, not with Grevious onboard.

_'This is not good, she's too strong to fight with Soresu. __Anakin, Ahsoka hold on just a bit longer I'm coming. It's time to pull some old tricks out of the bag.'_

Obi-Wan had lost someone once, he refused to let what happened to Qui-Gon happen to Anakin and Ahsoka. Not if he had something to say about it! He suprised Ventress when the Jedi Master went from the completey defensive style of Soresu into the furiously aggressive Form IV, Ataru. The Dark Jedi was caught off guard as the normally passive Obi-Wan unleashed a ferocius onslaught with one of Ataru's signature moves the Saber Swarm. Once she managed to reagain her composure she set about trying to find a way to halt the Jedi Master's Ataru frenzy and take him out.

Thus the duel between began once more in earnest.

* * *

**_Unknown Location_**

Grevious groaned as he woke up and immediately realized something was wrong. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was no longer on the _Resolute. _The cyborg general looked and saw that his arms were somehow restored and that he was hanging from a T-shaped slab surrounded by water and the only colors that were visible were black and white with the exception of the sky, The general looked up to the heaven's looking as red as blood.

"Welcome General Grevious, to Tsukuyomi. The representation of the spiritual world and darkness."

Grevious's eyes widened before quickly looking down from the sky to see Naruto standing before him like everything else Grevious could only see him in black and white.

"You! What is this!"

Naruto back at stared at him with those strange eyes with a blank expression.

"You are being punished for your transgressions General, for the next seventy-two hours, you will be tortured by everyone you have killed. I wonder how much of this someone like you can take."

Grevious scoffed.

"And how do suppose your going to accomplish that. Going to bring back the dead to haunt me to death?"

Naruto gave him a cold smile that sent an shudder through what was left of Grevious's organic body.

"Oh I they'll be doing more than haunting you general I can assure you of that."

Naruto turned he head toward Grevious's right. The cyborg looked over to where the shinobi was looking and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the faces of people he knew to be dead. He saw Huk Soldiers, Clone Troopers, Jedi, and Many other victims staring back at him while holding lightsabers in there hands.

Then one of them suddenly appeared in front of Grevious in the blink of and eye before slowly stabbing him with the lightsaber. Grevious screamed in agony as his former victim, a Huk Soldier, held the blade in Grevious for a moment before slowly pulling it out inch by inch, the blade burning through metal and what remained of his organs. When it was over, the cyborg looked down to see that the wound was no longer there even though he still felt the pain from injury. He looked up in astonishment to see another of his victims had joined the first, it was a Jedi Padawan he remembered was called Flynn Kybo, his first Jedi kill. He looked over to Naruto as the Shinobi Master gave Grevious a cold hard stare.

"In the Tsukuyomi, time and space even physical mass, I control them all."

Grevious was about to say something but suddenly began screaming agian when his victims used their lightsabers to stab him in the slowly like before. The extra blade just made the pain even more excruciating as they added a twisting motion to torture him further. When he looked up after the wound had dissappeared he looked over in the distance and saw what appeared to be several versions of himself tied to the slab with 3 to 4 of his other victims surrounding each of them.

"That's impossible!"

"As I said before, in the Tsukuyomi, time and space even physical mass, I control them all. The next seventy-two hours will be nothing but this, over and over. "

Grevious looked back over to Naruto in horror before the pain came again only this time it was worse, much worse. As he was being stabbed by the three victims in front of him. All the other verisons of him were getting the same treatment and everytime they were stabbed Grevious could feel it. His screamed as he felt more pain than he had ever felt in his entire life, even the pain he felt when his troop vessel exploded with him on it and forcing him into this cyborg body was nothing compared to this slow and mind-numbing pain that just wouldn't go away.

"I wonder how long it'll be, before your spirit is broken."

When he looked over and saw the look on Naruto's face he steeled himself for the torture, determined to wipe that expression of the man's face.

**Timeskip**

It had been nearly three days since the man started torturing the cyborg general. Grevious had endured seemingly endless pain as his lightsaber-wielding victims cut, sliced, and stabbed every single inch of him over and over just like the man promised. The General groaned in agony but he refused to give up now that time was almost up and stared back at the man in defiance. Naruto, who had been watching him with that same cold stare for days spoke.

"Seventy-two hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds remaining."

Grevious's bloodshot eyes looked at the demon, for this thing before him couldn't possibly be a human, with a crazed look filled with terror and horror at those words.

"NO! That can't have just been a single second!"

Grevious realized that if those three days had only been one second then he would be here for...

"NO!"

Then the cycle started again, only this time all of them stabbed him at once and kept stabbing over and over and over...

* * *

**Venator-class Star Destroyer __****Resolute, ********Main** **Hanger Bay** **(Real World)**

Both Jedi watched as Grevious let out a heartstopping scream before falling unconious from whatever the man had did to him. They weren't sure when they felt the General's presence in the force in that moment, they felt a pain unlike anything they had ever experienced and quickly retreated from Grevious's presence in the Force before they succumbed to whatever it was that was causing the General's pain. They looked over at the fallen General and felt a sense of dread, whatever the man did the cyborg wasn't about to get up anytime soon.

"Are you alright?"

The man voice shook them out of their stupor and quickly put them on edge as they slowly nodded. The man walked over to them and gave them a neutral expression. The Jedi weren't sure what they would do if this guy decided to attack. However, he suprised them by offering them what appeared to be their lightsabers.

"I believe these are yours."

They took their lightsabers and prepared themselves for any sudden moves but relaxed somewhat when none came. Ahsoka looked over toward the Grevious and sensed that he was in a coma from whatever the man did to him. This made her glad he seemed to be on their side before she turned her head back toward him as she helped her master to his feet.

"What did you do to him? And more importantly, how are you still alive after being struck by a lightsaber."

Naruto gave her a gentle smile that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Oh, just a little something to keep him out of commission for a while. As for my survival, well let's just say my powers are far to great to be taken down by something as simple as a lightsaber."

The Jedi frowned as the man didn't really answer their question but let it slide for now since he did just save their lives. Ahsoka gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, if you don't want to anwser that's fine. But can you at least tell us who or what you are?"

Naruto's gave her a sly grin before turning away toward one of the transports.

"Come find me, and you'll find out."

Before they could stop him from leaving the hangar suddenly burst with activity as the clones retook the hangar bay, forcing Ventress and her remaining droids to retreat to their ship. As she retreated, she saw Naruto walking away from Skywalker and Tano. She was shocked to find General Grevious on the floor unconcious leaving her to conclude that he was beaten by the mysterious man from the amber.

She was tempted to leave the fallen Kaleesh cyborg due to their rivialry. but Ventress knew Dooku would be displeased if she didn't retrieve the General, so she ordered two of the B2 Droids to grab him. The two did as commanded and quickly picked up the prone General and carried him into their transport under the coverfire of the Droidekas who had survived the battle thanks to their shields. Ventress sighed before ordering for take off as she batted several blaster bolts back toward her attackers.

But just before she closed the hatch to the Separatist's transport she saw the craft Naruto had entered take off. After closing the hatch she then made her way toward the bridge to supervise their own escape from the _Resolute_. It took them a few minutes to get past the Republic fighters before they locked in their coordinates and made the jump to lightspeed. Once they were safely away, she thought everything she had seen and felt on the Star Destoryer and about the Mysterious man.

"Dooku isn't going to be happy about this."

* * *

**_Nu_-class attack shuttle, Name Unknown, Cockpit**

Using what he had learned about piloting starships from Ventress, Naruto took the ship out and away from the _Resolute _before locking in coordinates for one of the nearby forest worlds he found in the navicomputer, Maridun. After that, he quickly made the jump to lightspeed and spun his chair facing away from viewport and the streaking stars. Naruto deactivated his **Mangekyō Sharingan **before sighing tiredly as he began to feel the side effects of the soldier pill. Using Tsukuyomi had drained a lot of the chakra Naruto had gotten from the pill and now he was reaping the consequences.

"Well that was interesting wouldn't you say Kurama?"

**_'Tch, pathetic if you ask me. The pale one was hardly a challenge for you especially when you used Kamui and Tsukuyomi. Maybe next time you could hold back a little more, that way they could at least challenge us a bit more.'_**

"I'll take your advice under consideration but for now all I want to do is rest. According to the computer it will be a few hours before we reach Maridun, so it would probably be best if I get started on regaining some of my chakra."

_**'Hmmm, your probably right go get some sleep so you can regain your strength.'**_

Naruto yawned before heading into the crews sleeping quarters used on long trips. The moment Naruto layed down he immediately feel into the warm inviting arms of sleep.

* * *

**Venator-class Star Destroyer __****Resolute, ********Main** **Hanger Bay**

After they had managed to retake the Hangar, an exhausted Obi-Wan had found Anakin and Ashoka before taking them to the medical bay to get Anakin a replacement arm to use before they got back to Coruscant where he could get a better replacement. As Anakin was being refitted, the three Jedi discussed the unexpected development of Naruto's awakening.

Obi-Wan pondered what Anakin and Ahsoka's accounts of what happened after the mysterious man awoke from the amber and wondered what would happen if the Sith convinced him to join them. It was a terrifying thought. Ahsoka looked to Obi-Wan.

" So Master, what's our next move? Do we go after him?"

Obi-Wan thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision. He turned toward Ahsoka and Anakin, who had just finished the adjustments on his temporary prosthesis.

"No, we have to report this to the Jedi Council. We are dealing with a being far beyond our understanding. If we go after him, the man might see us as a threat and after what he did to Grevious I'm weary of approaching him without a plan. So for now we'll inform the council and see what the other Master's have to say on the matter.

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded in agreement. Truthfully, after seeing what happened to Grevious, they agreed with Obi-Wan. All three Jedi stared out the medical bay's viewport, wondering what the arrival of this mysterious being from the past would mean for the Galaxy.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

******AN:** Phew, glad that's done. I had so many things to do these past few weeks it wasn't even funny. Now that I'm on break I should be able to get more chapters out. As before it follows the format of the original with a few differences. Now before you complain about how easily Grevious was beaten then ask yourself this, would you expect to be taken down by someone you thought you had beheaded before you got slammed down hard enough to crack the floor open from the impact? I myself would be like WTF? Didn't I kill that guy just a second ago? Wait what the? MY ARMS!

**Anyhow that's how I see it. I figured Naruto didn't need to use many jutsu to take down someone who wasn't expecting him to take a "Beheading" from a lightsaber and lift their 300-400 pound body off their feet before using said strength to incapacitate them. Naruto's normal strength would be about the same as Sakura's enhanced strength at the begining of Shippuuden and trust me when I say that when you get slammed down by that, you go down hard with either death or serious injury. you see where I'm going with this.**

**Well that's my reasoning take it how you will.**

**If you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will try to answer them as best I can.**

**Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored!**

**Signed,**

**MathiasNightlord01**


End file.
